


Obligatory Ticklish Haru

by MGirl113



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: Need I say more?
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Obligatory Ticklish Haru

Haru wasn’t big on physical touch. Most of the time it just made him feel claustrophobic. However, he didn’t mind it with Rin. You wouldn’t think that Rin would be the cuddly type of boyfriend, but Haru found himself being bombarded by kisses and hugs- not that he minded.

They were sitting on the couch on a date night finishing up a random musical that came on.

The two were holding hands but that was about it. Coming to the end of the movie, Rin snaked his arm around Haru’s waist. It took him off guard, but eventually he settled back into the comfort of his boyfriend’s arms, laying his head on the others’ shoulder.

That is until the final number began to play, and Rin began tapping his fingers to the beat. A violent shiver ran up Haru’s spine as he felt the drumming on his side and suddenly he couldn’t sit still.

“You cold, Haru?” Rin looked curiously at him, noticing the goosebumps that suddenly appeared on his arms.

“N-No. It’s whatever.”

Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he willed himself to stop squirming, but every movement of Rin’s fingers made his nerves jump. That torturous feeling of giggles bubbling up in his chest got stronger, and Haru clamped his lips shut. Damn his body being so damn ticklish. Really only Makoto and his mom knew how sensitive he was and that was 2 people too many. The last thing he wanted was someone as mischievous as Rin knowing that he was ticklish. Haru shrunk into himself at the thought. What a nightmare.

Well it seemed that nightmare would become reality soon. Haru felt his willpower slipping away the longer the song dragged on. The more upbeat the song got, the faster Rin’s fingers danced on his side. Haru had to resort to slapping a hand over his mouth to keep his laughter at bay.

“Seriously, what’s going on with you?” Rin chuckled. The drumming didn’t stop. “You’re wriggling like a worm.”

Well he couldn’t answer with his hand covering his mouth. But it still tickled- what was he supposed to do? And that stupid amused face Rin was giving him. God, he was going insane.

It was too much.

“S-StahaHAp IT!” He finally shrieked, forcefully removing Rin’s hand from his waist. He shivered, rubbing his skin to will away the phantom tickles. He could feel Rin’s stare, but couldn’t bring himself to look.

“Ticklish?”

Oh god.

“Ah, so that’s why you’re squirming so much.”

Good thing the room was pretty dark, because Haru was sure his face was bright red. He didn’t dare say a word.

Well, he didn’t have to. A finger poked Haru’s side and he shrieked once again. This time he looked at Rin with an exasperated expression.

“Cute,” Rin chuckled.

“Rin I swear don’t-pfftahaHA! Nononohoho!” Suddenly there were hands clamped on his sides, squeezing up and down. “Rihihihin!”

“Damn, when was the last time I heard you laugh?” He switched to clawing at his ribs, making Haru twist and turn trying to avoid it.

“FuhuHAHAhucking sthahahaha!”

Thankfully, the assault was over quickly. Haru melted into the couch, catching his breath and hoping his cheeks weren’t as hot as they felt.

Rin smiled at him with a shit eating grin. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself. You’re just so cute.”

“Ugh, never do that agai-GAH!” A hand squished his side again.

“I make no promises.”


End file.
